Unexpected Surprises
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: Jane and Maura finally have taken the next steps in their relationship and all is going well when the pair get some unexpected but not unwelcome news. With this news and a series of unexpected twists, how will the two of them cope? Pre-established Rizzles and Jane G!P. Rated M for smut in future chapters. I know I suck at summaries but please give it a go.
1. Two Year Anniversary

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I warn you now this story will be a Jane G!P story so if you don't like those kinds of stories then please don't read. Also I should mention that Hope never gave Maura up for adoption and therefore has the last name Martin in this story. Plus the first few chapter will be more about Jane and Maura's relationship and their families so it will be a few chapters before we get to the surprise but please bare with me. x**

Giving herself a last one over in her mirror Maura smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles in her dress before heading downstairs to wait for her girlfriend. Today marks Maura and Jane's two year anniversary and Jane has done nothing but spoil her. She had been woken up with breakfast in bed, found a gorgeous bracelet on her desk at work and had come home to have a matching necklace delivered with a dozen red roses. The honey blonde felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

After a few minutes of sitting in her living room and thinking of everything her girlfriend had done for her today Maura heard her doorbell sound through the house. She stood and slowly walked over to the door. Taking a small breath she pulled the door open and was greeted with a sight that literally took her breath away. There on her doorstep stood Jane in a stunning black dress with her hair loose and framed her face. To Maura it was like the rest of the world just faded away.

"Hi. You look beautiful." Jane greeted her gorgeous honey blonde girlfriend.

"Hey. You're stunning." Maura replied once she actually found her voice.

"Ready to go?" The raven haired detective asked her girlfriend reaching her hand towards the other woman. Maura nodded as she gently took the detective's hand. She allowed the taller woman to lead her to the car and Jane even opened the door for her and waited her the honey blonde to get comfy before walking to the drivers side and driving to the restaurant.

After a short drive Jane pulled into the restaurant car park and Maura couldn't believe where she was. It was one of the nicest restaurants she has been to. Maura knew Jane didn't make all that much money on her detective salary and the honey blonde was slightly worried about how much she was sending but she chose not to mention it. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Plus she knew Jane wouldn't leave herself broke.

"Wait here." Jane said before she got out of the car. Maura watched as the love of her life walked around to her side of the car and held the door open again for her, helping her out of the car.

The pair walked into the restaurant hand in hand and Maura couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she wanted to. The more time she spent in the raven haired detective's presence the bigger her smile got. As they were shown to their table Maura noticed another single red rose in the centre of the table. The sight of the single rose was enough for her to think back to their first falling out as a couple and she received a single red rose with a note.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _The pair were having their weekly family dinner with the Rizzoli's, Frost, Korsak, Hope and Cailin. It had become somewhat of a tradition between the families every Friday and Jane and Maura had been together for almost six months. They hadn't told their families yet but Jane had assured the honey blonde the next time her mother questioned the detective about her love life she would tell her the truth._

 _Maura and Jane shared a small smile as Angela and Hope brought desert to the table. Serving each person a slice of apple pie Angela decided now would be the best time to question her children. As usual she started with Jane. "So Jane. You dating anyone yet?" Angela asked, rather bluntly. She never was one to beat around the bush when she had something to ask or say._

 _Jane glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye before turning back to her mother. "No Ma. Same as always." She lied and her mother seemed to accept it but Maura began to get tears in her eyes._

" _Excuse me." Maura said standing and practically running upstairs. Basically as far away from the table and her girlfriend as she could be without leaving. She knew Jane was following her. She had heard the detective excuse herself from the table. The honey blonde shut the door to her bedroom as she entered and sat on the edge of her bed. She was angry and hurt and she knew this would end in an argument._

" _Maur..." Jane started to say but Maura immediately cut her off._

" _What the hell was that!?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice down so the others didn't hear them. "You promised me you would tell her the next time she asked if you were seeing someone and you lied to her in front of me." Maura said finally allowing her tears to fall. Her emotions were running too high for her to try and keep herself composed. "I can't do this anymore, Jane. I feel like your dirty little secret and I'm tired of feeling like that." To say this was breaking Maura's heart. She loved Jane so much but she wasn't going to be in a relationship that had to be hidden and lied about anymore. It made her feel like crap._

 _Maura slowly laid herself down on her bed before speaking again. "Please go Jane. I don't feel well and just want to sleep." It wasn't a lie she did feel physically ill from the fact she basically just ended her relationship with the detective._

" _I'm sorry, Maura." Jane apologised, her voice thick with unshed tears. She hated seeing Maura upset and the fact that she was the cause this time was breaking the detective's heart. Jane watched the woman she loved lay crying on her bed before she reluctantly left the room, allowing a few of her own tears to fall._

 _The next day Maura seriously contemplated calling in sick but she knew if she did she would simply over-think things. At least at work she could have a distraction. But as she entered her her office she found a single red rose on her desk with an envelope attached. She couldn't help but smile knowing this would be from Jane. She smelt the rose before pulling a small letter from the envelope._

 _I'm so sorry Maura. I never wanted to make you feel like that. I said that to my Ma out of habit. I hate myself for making you cry and doubt our relationship or my feelings for you._

 _I love you more then life itself and I thought you should know Ma will probably be all over you today. I told her about us last night and how I thought I had maybe blown it with you. She made sure to slap me and call me an idiot for hurting you like that._

 _I love you Maura Isles. Please forgive me xxx_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

* * *

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jane asked Maura bringing her from her thoughts. After a quick look around she realized she was sat down at their table with Jane and the waitress looking at her rather worried.

"Sorry just thinking about the first time we argued and you sent me a rose." The honey blonde explained, smiling at her girlfriend. Jane returned her smile as the waitress handed Maura a menu and took Jane's from her. "What did you order?" She asked her girlfriend, who's smile turned rather shy.

"Burger and fries." Jane admitted and the doctor couldn't help but laugh. Only Jane would dress up and go to an amazingly romantic restaurant yet order burger and fries.

Maura good naturedly shook her head before quickly scanning the menu and turning to their waitress. "I'll have the garden salad with dressing and a glass of white wine please." Maura ordered while handing the waitress her menu. The waitress quickly left the table and the two women turned their attention back to each other. "So is it okay if I give you your present now?" She asked the taller woman. Maura knew it was a silly question since the detective loved presents and never liked to wait. She chuckled when Jane nodded like an impatient child.

She took Jane's present out of her bag and slid the small rectangular box towards the impatient woman opposite her. "It's not much considering everything you've gotten me today but I hope you like it." Maura told her girlfriend. She just hoped she didn't scare the woman.

Jane unwrapped the box with all the patience of a child on Christmas morning causing Maura to chuckle. But as she took the lid off the box her excited face turned to one of confusion as she pulled out a key. Jane holds it in front of her and looks to Maura. "It's for my house. I was hoping you would move in with me?" She asked the detective.

"Of course I will." Jane answers as their meals are brought out. If at all possible Maura's smile grew even more at this. The rest of their meal was spent exchanging small talk and talking about when Jane will move in. Both of them deciding the weekend would be better as they have a long weekend off work. The pair literally talk about everything and nothing.

A while after finishing their meal Jane signalled to their waitress they were ready for their dessert and the short brunette brought over a plate. Maura looked at Jane not quite understanding what this was since they hadn't ordered dessert, that she knew of. "I ordered your favourite cheesecake." Jane told her honey blonde girlfriend.

Maura smiled at her amazing girlfriend before picking up her fork. She stopped however when she looked down at her plate. Sure there was a piece of cheesecake there but what got her attention was the words written in the strawberry sauce next to it. 'Will you marry me?' The honey blonde was sure she was seeing things or the waitress had given her someone else's plate but as she looked up she saw Jane knelt in front of her holding a small box in her hand.

Seeing Maura was lost for wards Jane decided now would be a good time to talk. "Maura, I love you so much. When I'm at my apartment or if I don't see you I feel like a part of me is missing. When I'm with you I feel whole. Like I can do anything. I could conquer the world if you were by my side." Jane stopped to take a breath and noticed tears gathering in Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. "These past two years have been the best in my entire life and I wouldn't change anything for the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you and caring for you. So Maura Martin, will you marry me?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Maura breathed out as a tear fell down her cheek. The honey blonde practically threw herself at the woman knelt in front of her wrapping her arms around the detective's neck before pulling her into a searing kiss. Both were completely oblivious to the applause coming from the rest of the restaurant.

The pair broke the kiss when air became a necessity. Jane carefully slid the ring onto her fiancée's finger, kissing her hand as she did so. Maura took this opportunity to admire the beautiful ring that now adorned her finger. It had a silver band with small diamonds embedded into it with a larger princess cut diamond in the centre. The diamond was big enough to be noticed yet it wasn't large enough that she would need to take it off while at work. She couldn't have picked a better ring if she had gone herself.

"I love you." Maura told her fiancee.

"I love you too." Jane responded before the two shared another brief kiss and sat back at the table with Maura feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter and where I am going to go with the story. Again this will be a Jane G!P story. Also, I love reading review, what people think will happen and what you think of what I have written and I can take criticism but could could you please keep it as constructive criticism please. I only mention this as I have had some rather nasty reviews and PM's sent to me about other stories I am writing on here. But please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. The Day After

**Author's Note: Just thought I would mention again that this story will be a Jane G!P story. I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed my story so far. The response has been amazing. I hope you guys like this next chapter x**

* * *

Maura woke up the day after the pairs two year anniversary wrapped around the raven haired detective. She had her arms draped over the taller womans toned stomach and her leg between the other womans, her knee against her fiancée's morning wood. The honey blonde turned onto her back to stretch and couldn't help but smile slightly as she realised she was slightly sore. Her mind immediately going back to the night before when her and Jane had spent the entire night making love before they both passed out around 3AM.

As Maura finished stretching her smile grew as Jane turned and curled into her side, snuggling into the honey blonde's chest. As Maura turned to look at the bedside table she couldn't help but be shocked. It was already 10AM meaning they were two hours late for work.

"Jane." Maura called out as she shook her fiancée lightly to wake her. "Jane wake up!" She all but shouted at the detective.

"What Maur?" Jane asked as she tried to snuggle further into the shorter woman's chest.

"Were late for work." The honey blonde doctor stated as she tried to get out of bed, but with Jane not releasing her from her grip Maura's attempts were unsuccessful. The honey blonde stopped trying to get out of bed when she felt Jane chuckle to herself. "What is so funny?" She asked/demanded to know.

"I cleared it with Cavanaugh. We have today off as well." Jane explained, her smile growing as she felt Maura relax in her arms and turn to face her. Jane could see the question burning in her eyes. "Yeah, we have today, tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday and Monday off work. We never have any time off for us so unless a really important case comes up we are off for the next five days." Maura couldn't help but smile lovingly at her fiancee. It still felt weird for them to call each other their fiancee but they were slowly getting used to it.

* * *

The engaged couple didn't get dressed and walk into their kitchen for something to eat until almost 2PM. They had become preoccupied with each other and various activities. Maura immediately started working on something to eat for the pair while Jane checked her phone. The sound of laughing caused Maura to turn and face her fiancee.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Jane didn't answer the honey blonde she simply handed her the phone showing her a series of text messages.

 **Ma: Are you and Maura okay? Frankie said you aren't going to be at work today (8:25)**

 **Ma: Are you girls okay? You're not ill are you? (10:05)**

 **Ma: Jane please let me know if you girls are okay. You know I worry (11:45)**

 **Ma: I understand if you girl want some alone time but please text me so I know your both safe (12:58)**

 **Ma: Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You have ten minutes to answer this text before me and Frankie come and find you! (2:07)**

Maura couldn't help but laugh as she imagined Angela typing those messages out with a furious face. The older woman was so over protective of her children although what the honey blonde doctor did notice was the last message was sent five minutes ago.

Handing the phone back to her fiancée Maura couldn't help but smile. "So I guess I should make extra then?" She asked the raven haired woman, chuckling as she did. "So what do we tell her when she comes?" Seeing Jane's confused look she simply lifted her left hand, showing her fiancee the beautiful ring adorning her finger.

As a look of understanding passed over Jane's face the honey blonde turned around and carried on preparing the salad, knowing Jane would eat it but would probably demand pizza for tea. "I dunno. I mean she will definitely spot it but I would kinda like to tell everyone together." Jane noticed Maura nodding along with her but she really didn't want the honey blonde to hide their relationship again. It almost destroyed their relationship last time. "Maybe we could invite everyone for a meal tonight? Would you be okay with hiding it till then?"

The nervousness in her fiancée's voice made the honey blonde spin around and face the detective. She knew why Jane was asking her that question and the thought made her smile. Jane had come a long way since they started dating. She could do this one thing for her. "Of course babe." Maura placed the large bowl of salad and four bowls on the kitchen island before slipping her ring off her finger and into her pocket, then making her way towards her fiancée.

Maura stood in front of Jane, smiling down at her. The homicide detective returned the shorter woman's smile before wrapping her arms around her fiancee's waist and pulling her as close as possible. The engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, their tongue's moving lovingly and in sync with one another.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard a car screech to a halt outside. Jane looked at the clock on the wall and couldn't help but notice it hadn't taken them long to figure out they were at Maura's. "Didn't take them long." Jane stated. The pair laughed as they heard muffled voices gradually getting louder.

"Where else would we be on our day off, Jane?" Maura asked as she moved to sit next to her raven haired beauty. Maura filled the four bowls with salad and handed one of them to Jane before placing another in front of her. The front door of their beacon hill home flung open as the pair started eating their late lunch.

"There you two are!" Angela exclaimed as she walked through to the kitchen, Frankie following closely behind. "Why on earth have you not answered any of my calls?" The mother asked the duo in front of her. She couldn't believe that they seemed fine but had completely ignored her calls and texts all morning.

"I told you they were fine ma." Frankie stated before Maura slid a bowl of salad towards him and he sat down to begin eating.

Angela rolled her eyes at her son. She didn't know how he had been so calm all day when they couldn't get hold of the two women. Jane smiled towards her mother and slid the remaining bowl of salad over to the over protective woman. The mother took a few bites of the salad, sceptically eyeing her two daughters. They were hiding something and she knew it, she just couldn't figure out what it was. "So are you two going to answer my question?" She questioned the women. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother, sometimes she was so damn nosy.

"We were a little busy with each other." Jane dead panned. A completely serious look on her face while a blush crept its way across Maura's face.

"Okay I so did not need to know that." Frankie stated. He certainly did not need to know what his sister and her girlfriend got up to behind closed doors. It was way too much information. His reaction however caused the three women sat around him to start laughing. Once the laughter died down they finished their salads in a peaceful, comfortable silence.

"Hey ma? Frankie?" Jane said once they had all finished their light meal. Both family members turned to look at Jane and Maura held the detective's hand. "Would you two like to come for a meal tonight?" Seeing their confused faces Jane looked at Maura out of the corner of her eye. The raven haired detective didn't think she could explain without telling them.

"We're going to invite Korsak, Frost, Tommy, Lydia, baby TJ, my mom and Cailin as well." Maura told her future mother-in-law and brother-in-law. "We have something we want to tell you all." She explained to them. She would have elaborated even further but Angela quickly cut her off.

"OMG! You're pregnant aren't you!" She exclaimed.

"No ma. Maura's not pregnant." Jane immediately told her mother. Every time Jane said she or Maura needed to talk to her Angela had jumped straight to it being about Maura being pregnant. It was getting exhausting now. Jane hated the way her ma's face dropped. She knew he ma wanted more grandchildren but he and Maura just weren't ready yet. Maybe after the wedding they could talk about it but neither woman wanted to leave their jobs to raise a family right now.

"We'll be there." both Angela and Frankie confirmed before they had to head back to work. The couple spent a little while laid on the couch just holding each other before they texted the rest of their family and after they all confirmed they would be there at 7PM the pair went shopping and got started on preparing dinner. Well Maura started preparing dinner while Jane tried to sneak bits of food causing Maura to swat her hands away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updating. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted in this chapter so I hope this is okay for you. I just wanted to thank everyone for your interest in my story. For everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed so far. I have loved reading what you guys think. I know roughly where I want to go with this story but I would love to know if there's anything you would like to see happen? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. The Announcement

Maura had eventually had to banish Jane from the kitchen. The raven haired detective simply wouldn't leave the food alone, especially the trifle Maura was making for dessert. Jane had grumbled, much like a child would, at having been banished from the kitchen but had followed her fiancée's order when the honey blonde had simply threatened to without sex if she didn't. However when Maura turned to face the living room she found Jane asleep on the couch with a baseball game on the tv. The honey blonde didn't want to wake her but found she didn't have a choice since their families would be here in half an hour and Maura needed to change.

After getting herself a drink of water Maura slowly walked over to the couch and crouched next to Jane's head. "Jane." She called out but the detective didn't move. "Jane, wake up." She said a little louder this time while also gently shaking her fiancee. Maura couldn't help but roll her eyes. Whenever Jane spelt she was dead to the world. But the honey blonde couldn't help but grin as she realized the perfect way to wake the sleeping detective. Maura placed her glass of water of the coffee table before quickly dipping her fingers into the liquid. Making sure the water was dripping from her fingers she flicked the water onto Jane's face, trying not to laugh.

It worked immediately as Jane bolted upright. "What the hell?" She asked as she wiped her face of the water droplets. It was seeing this that make the honey blonde laugh. She couldn't have contained it any longer if she wanted to. Jane turned to look at her fiancee and seeing her laughing with a glass of water on the table behind her she instantly knew what had happened. "You're going to regret that." Jane stated, flexing her fingers slightly.

The honey blonde saw this movement and her eyes immediately widened as she knew just what her fiancee was planning. Maura quickly stood and gently pushed Jane so she was once again laying on the couch before the doctor took of running towards the stairs. Maura heard Jane grumble slightly before Jane laughed and Maura heard the raven haired detective running after her. This caused Maura to laugh even harder. It was no secret that she hated to be tickled, even as a child, but when Jane decided she wanted to play fight like this Maura couldn't help but find it hilarious. Even Hope was surprised when she found Maura and Jane engaged in a tickle fight one day.

It didn't take long before Jane caught up to Maura, at the top of the stairs, and scooped the slightly shorted woman into her arms and ran into their bedroom.

Jane deposited the women in her arms onto the bed and quickly straddled her hips so the honey blonde couldn't escape. Jane quickly took to tickling Maura's sides as the honey blonde's laugh became louder and she struggled to get away. They had no idea hoe long this lasted but eventually Maura began struggling to breath from her laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Maura breathed out causing Jane to stop her attack.

The raven haired detective leant back a little with the intent of getting off of her fiancee so they could both change but as Jane looked down at Maura she couldn't help but be captivated at the sight before her. The honey blonde's chest rising rapidly as she tried to return her breathing to normal, her slightly flushed skin, messy hair and beautiful smile. The detective was lost for words and couldn't help her next actions even if she wanted to.

Jane leant forward leaning her weight on her hands that were now either side of Maura's head, and brought her lips to Maura's. She had intended for a gentle kiss but it seemed Maura had other ideas. Jane felt a small hand on the back of the neck, as she attempted to pull away, pulling her back into the kiss while Maura's tongue darted across Jane's lips begging for entry. An entry Jane readily granted.

Their kiss quickly turned passionate and Maura couldn't help but let her hands roam down Jane's sides stopping where her t-shirt had ridden up and her skin was exposed. Jane shifted slightly above her fiancée so her weight was now resting on one hand while the other drifted down Maura's body, never breaking their kiss. The raven haired woman waisted no time at all in sliding her hand under the honey blondes top, her fingers ghosting back up her body making the woman underneath her shiver. As Jane's hand ghosted a little higher she couldn't suppress the moan as she realized Maura had chosen not to wear a bra. The detective quickly took advantage of this and took Maura's breast in her hand gently squeezing/caressing it causing the honey blonde to break their kiss as her head fell backwards and a moan escaped her lips. Jane would never tire of this sight and let herself getting hard as she continued to look down at her beautiful fiancee.

It was at that moment they heard the doorbell ring through the house. The two women groaned simultaneously at the interruption, both wanting to finish what they had started. But as the doorbell rang again they heard a very familiar voice. "Are you two going to answer this door or what!?" A muffled shout reached their ears.

"You have to be kidding me." Jane grumbled as she looked down at her fiancée. Maura looked over at the clack on her bedside table before turned back to Jane with a shy smile.

"Well it is five to seven, babe." Maura told her, but couldn't help but sigh as Jane reluctantly moved her hand and stood from the bed. It was then Maura noticed the 'tent' forming in Jane's loose fitting trousers. "Maybe you should take a cold shower while I let them in." Maura said causing a confused look from Jane. The raven haired woman followed Maura's line of sight and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah okay." She agreed, not really wanting her family to see her like that. I mean sure they all knew as did Maura's mother and sister but she really didn't want them seeing that. Jane helped Maura off the bed and gave her a quick peck before gently slapping her butt and walking into the adjoining bathroom, swaying her hips as she did so.

Maura couldn't help but shake her head at the now closed bathroom door before straightening her clothes and heading downstairs to show her guests in. As she got half way down the stairs the doorbell sounded again causing her to roll her eyes. She never understood how he had such little patience.

A few minutes later saw Maura opening the door and gesturing for them to enter but quickly found a small figure hugging her legs. "Hey Tommy." She greeted him as she gave him a quick hug. "Lydia." She greeted the blonde woman, hugging her as well before her attention turned to the boy who was currently wrapped around her one of her legs. "Hi TJ." She said as she crouched best she could, before picking him up and hugging him properly. The toddler melted into the honey blonde's embrace before leaning back a little and looking around.

"Hi." TJ greeted her. "Where Jane?" The two year old asked not quite being able to say auntie yet.

"She's upstairs bud. She won't be long." Maura told the boy as she handed him back to his mother. "I'm just going to go change. Make yourselves comfortable." She told the couple in front of her. The pair nodded before she shot upstairs, knowing the rest wouldn't be far behind and dinner would almost be ready.

Ten minutes later saw Maura once again descending the stairs and she couldn't help but smile at the sight she was met with. Lydia, Jane and Angela were playing catch with TJ while Frankie, Tommy and Frost were talking and having a beer. The only people left to arrive where her mom, Cailin and Korsak. The smile didn't leave her face as she walked towards her family. Knowing TJ would be coming and she would most likely end up on the floor playing with him, Maura had chosen to wear a pair of her tight fitting jeans (Jane had insisted she buy) and a red v neck top. She quickly checked her lasagne and garlic bread before hearing the doorbell sound once again.

Answering the door she saw the three missing members of her family and the one person she should have expected but would have thought would already be there. She gestured them in. Hugging them all as she entered and followed them through to the others after closing the door.

"Oh Maura I meant to tell you I had invited Sean. You don't mind do you?" The older women asked as she looked up and saw her boyfriend. Jane didn't even look up at her mother's words having finally become used to the idea of her mother dating her boss.

"Of course not." Maura told her soon to be mother-in-law. "He's always welcome. He's part of the family." She said before moving into the kitchen and taking the salad out of the fridge. She had only done a small bowl of salad knowing it likely wouldn't get eaten much but she always wanted her family to have the option. She moved the bowl over to the table before heading back to the kitchen and turning the over off.

Once the garlic bread and lasagne were on the table the rest of the family migrated to the table. Maura found she never needed to tell them when dinner was ready, she just needed to place it on the table and they would know. Everyone took their usual places, Maura with Jane on her left and Cailin on her right. She smiled at her wonderful family before she noticed Jane placing some lasagne, garlic bread and salad on her plate. Maura smile thankfully at the raven haired detective knowing she had done it so people didn't catch a glimpse of her ring. The pair had decided to tell everyone after their meal as both mothers were likely to get quite excitable. Being right handed Maura kept her left hand on Jane's thigh to keep her ring concealed.

Small talk was exchanged throughout the meal and both mothers asked how the engaged couples anniversary meal was. They had explained the meal and day in detail leaving out the proposal, for obvious reasons. Everyone spoke about what had happened to each in the past week and the two women couldn't help but marvel at the family they had. Jane and Maura felt so blessed to have these wonderful people around them. People who loved, cared for and protected them.

Dessert passed by in much the same way. Small talk, laughter and general conversations. The engaged couple had almost forgotten why they had invited everyone over, it just seemed like another family dinner, until after everyone had finished their dessert Angela had had enough of the wait.

"What did you girls want to tell us?" Angela asked, causing all eyes to turn to them. Maura felt Jane take her hand in her own before she cleared her throat.

"Okay, so we wanted to tell you all me and Maura are engaged." Jane said and it took a second before chaos ensued. Everyone, except TJ who didn't understand, stood and moved to hug the couple. Maura was immediately pulled to a side by an overjoyed Angela and Hope as they gushed over the ring while Cailin hugged her. All three congratulating the honey blonde.

Jane was receiving hugs and back slaps galore. The detective was overjoyed by their families response but still kept an eye on Maura. She knew nothing would happen to her, the raven haired women did it out of habit really. It wasn't long before the groups practically swapped and the detective was dealing with the mothers while Maura was congratulated by the others.

Both women's eyes locked onto the other for a second as they smiled. But both women's eyes were diverted to their mothers as Angela cleared her throat. "So when can we plan an engagement party!?" She asked/demanded, Hope looking equally curious next to her. Jane couldn't help but groan as Maura rolled her eyes affectionately at the two.

"Jeez ma. Cool off a little will you." Jane said.

"No. Now answer my question." Angela responded to her daughter eliciting laughs from everyone else present. Maura walked over to her fiancee, Jane immediately wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What about next weekend? We will be busy all this weekend." Maura asked the raven haired woman next to her. Jane nodded to this causing her mother to look very pleased but Hope looked a little confused. The pair were never normally busy all weekend so something was up.

"Why are you busy this weekend?" Hope questioned. Maura smiled up at jane and decided to let her handle this.

"I'm moving in. Speaking of Tommy, Frankie Frost!" She called to them seeing they had gone to get another beer but neither woman missed the happy look that passed over everyone's face. The trio moved back to the happy couple with questioning faces. "You free Saturday?" She asked them. When they all nodded she continued. "Think you could help me move my stuff over here?"

"Sure." Frost and Tommy said. While Frankie answered with a "No problem." She smiled at them before turning back to their mothers who were already discussing the engagement party. Jane and Maura chuckled at them before their attention was diverted to others who were congratulating them again. It felt nice knowing their family approved so fiercely and the two shared a quick kiss, not realizing Cailin had caught the moment on her phone, before they were pulled over to various people. They knew tonight would be a long night and their family would probably be staying overnight but they didn't care. They were happy to celebrate with their family and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

 **Author's Note: So again this is a Jane G!P and if you don't like those kinds of stories then please don't read this. I have gotten some not so nice reviews and PM's because this story is a G!P and some people don't like that. It has always been stated in the summary and at the top of every chapter so again please don't read this if you don't like G!P stories. Also I would just like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story. The follows especially on this story are amazing and I never thought I would have this kind of response so thank you all so much. I hope you guys didn't/don't mind the little 'make out' session I added in here. Let me know of you guys would be okay with anything more (smut wise) in this story. I haven't wrote anything like that and would like to challenge myself but only if its something you guys would like to read in here. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	4. All Moved In

**Author's Note: I apologise for such a gap in updates. My fiancée became quite ill during the past few weeks so I had to look after him. Not leaving me much time to write. I will now be back to regular updates. Although I feel I should warm the readers who continue to read but don't like G!P stories, this story has always been and will continue to be a G!P Jane story. That is how the idea came to me and developed and I don't plan to change that now (I apologise if I sound rude). Also there is going to be some G!P smut in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read this. Hope you guys like this x**

* * *

Saturday evening found the chief medical examiner and detective sat on the couch surrounded by boxes of various sizes enjoying the company of their mothers, Frost, Korsak, Cailin and Frankie. It had been two days since they had announced their engagement and that they were moving in together in Maura's Beacon Hill home and those days had passed by in a whirlwind of packing and moving boxes. They should really be unpacking but neither was too bothered about that right now. They were enjoying their time with family.

"Finally all moved in." Jane stated with a relieved sigh. She loved living with Maura (even if it had only been 'official' for a few hours) but forgot how demanding and stressful packing and moving could be.

Maura would have responded but their attention was drawn to a playful argument between the three men. Jane couldn't help her laughter as Korsak and Frankie continued to tease Frost on his inability to look at a body without vomiting. He had been getting better but the gruesome ones still gave her partner some trouble. She downed the last bit of her beer before looking over to her fiancée and finding her wine glass empty. Neither woman were drunk or even tipsy so Jane decided another drink for each of them wouldn't hurt. Besides they didn't need to be at work of an call the next day anyway. She stood and took the glass from the honey blonde's hand earning a smile from the other woman as she walked over to their kitchen.

As wasn't long before the others decided they would leave the couple to some alone time. Despite loving their family dearly they were unbelievably happy when they said they would be heading home for the night. The newly engaged couple had been so caught up in moving Jane into their home that they hadn't had any time to themselves. Apparently they would finally have that tonight.

Angela headed to the guest house with Hope. They had been spending a lot of time together since the pair announced their engagement and both women knew it had to do with planning their engagement party the mothers wanted to have. A little reluctantly Cailin hugged her big sister and followed the two mothers. Korsak and Frankie both left at the same time to go home just leaving Frost. He looked between the two and Maura instantly knew something wasn't right.

"I'll meet you upstairs, Jane. I think Barry would like to talk to you." Maura told the raven haired detective. She may not be as good as reading people as Jane was but she knew when someone wanted to talk.

"You sure? What about unpacking?" Jane asked. She thought all her boxes cluttering the room would drive her fiancée mad but it seemed like she didn't mind, which was surprising.

"It's fine. We will sort the rest of your things out in the morning." Maura told her before kissed her cheek gently and heading up the stairs. Jane smiled at her fiancée as the doctor headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"What's up, Frost?" She asked her partner. Seeing his face she knew it was something he considered serious and she couldn't help but worry for her friend and partner. She walked towards the kitchen, Frost following, and opened the large fridge. "Beer?" She questioned, holding two bottles in her hand.

"Sure." Frost readily agreed and took the offered drink. He took a large swig of his drink before looking at Jane's worried face. "So I kinda met someone." He told his closest friend and partner.

"Frost! That's amazing. When did you meet her? Why didn't you say anything?" She rambled off to him. She didn't know why this would cause him to look as worried as he did but was happy for him none-the-less. Well she was happy as long as the woman didn't break Frost's heart. She did that Jane would be less then impressed and may have to pay the woman a visit.

"I met him a few weeks ago. We waited for a bit to see if there was anything to tell but I would like you to meet him." The young man explained to his partner. It was easy to hear he was a little nervous.

"Sure. I'll meet him. Does this guy have a name or shall I just call him 'Frost's boyfriend' when I meet him?" Jane joked with her partner trying to ease his worry and lighten the mood. She was glad when the man stood opposite her chuckled.

"Nathan." Frost stated. Jane simply nodded as she took another sip of her beer. "So you're alright with this?" He asked and Jane couldn't help but be shocked. I mean had he not been paying attention.

"Frost, you do realise you talking to the woman who just got engaged to her girlfriend right? Why on earth did you think it would bother me?" Jane couldn't help but ask him. Even before getting with Maura she wouldn't have had a problem with it. Even though her religion, well her father's religion, told her it was wrong to love the same gender her ma had always told her love was love and should be honoured regardless of who it is. Everyday she was grateful for her ma because it meant she had the most amazing fiancée she could hope for.

"I don't know. I guess I was just worried you wouldn't like me being with Nathan." Frost admitted. He had never told Jane but her opinion was always the one he valued most highly, besides his own and his mother's of course. She immediately told him what her mother had told her from being young about love and she could see the last of the tension leave her partner.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you I have no problem with him." She told her partner. "He hurts you me and him will be having a conversation that doesn't include a lot of talking." She stated.

"Thanks Jane. Would you be up to a double date next week sometime? I know you will tell Maura about what we talked about." Jane knew his 'anger' in his last statement was faked and she shot him a mock glare before the two burst out laughing. He was right. She told Maura everything.

"Sure. I check with Maura but I don't see a problem with it." The raven haired detective told him. The partners smiled at each other before they said they said their goodbye's and Frost left feeling a lot better then he had all day. It still puzzled Jane why he thought it would bother her but maybe when she told Maura that would become clearer. Maura just had this way of explaining things to the raven haired detective so everything just kinda clicked into place for her.

Jane gave the kitchen a quick clean placing all the bottles in the recycling, take out containers in the bin and glasses in the dishwasher before heading up to their bedroom to spend some time with her wife.

Upon entering their bedroom Jane felt her mouth dry and her jeans grew tighter. Of all the things she expected Maura to be doing while she talked to Frost this certainly wasn't it. Laid in the middle of their bed was her honey blonde fiancée in black baby doll lingerie. The top settled just below her hips and the thong and was wearing left very little top the imagination. Everything she had wanted to ask and talk to Maura about quickly left her mind at the sight before her. All the detective could think of was how beautiful and ravishing the doctor looked at that moment.

The raven haired woman felt herself get impossibly harder as she watched the love of her life stand gracefully from the bed and walk towards her, the honey blonde seductively swaying her hips as she did so. Jane found she couldn't take her eyes of the beauty in front of her and her breathing picked up as Maura stopped right in front of her, their bodies almost touching. The detective couldn't help but pull the other woman flush against her and connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

Shocked by the sudden movement of her fiancée Maura gasped into the kiss and Jane took full advantage of the opening, invading the honey blonde's mouth with her tongue. A moan was heard by both women but who it originated from neither knew. As Jane wrapped her arms around the honey blonde's waist pulling the woman even closer, Maura instinctively wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck.

The couple broke the kiss when air became a necessity but Maura wasted no time in moving her hands to the other woman's waist and kissing down the taller woman's neck and shoulder. The shorter woman reluctantly stopped when she reached the collar of Jane's t-shirt. Immediately Maura gripped the bottom on the offending item and started moving it up the woman's toned stomach. Jane lifted her arms to assist the shorter woman in taking off her t-shirt. Once the top had been thrown to the floor Maura quickly reached behind the taller woman and removed the white bra Jane was wearing.

Maura's lips quickly found Jane's pulse point and she began nipping, sucking and licking it gaining a moan from the taller woman. The honey blonde smiled against her lovers skin as she slowly kissed further down her chest. The shorter woman avoided Jane's breasts but Jane found she didn't care when she felt Maura hands undoing her jeans before a hand slipped inside the open jeans and cupped her. Jane's mind couldn't focus on any one particular feeling.

The tall detective came out of her pleasure filled thoughts when she felt a tongue along the length of her penis. She couldn't help but groan and thrust her hips forward a little. Maura rarely did this but when she did Jane found herself overcome with pleasure. Jane reached down to hold the honey blonde curls and her fiancée wrapped her lips around the head of her painfully hard cock.

The doctor leant forward slightly, slowly taking the detective's length in her mouth. A loud moan erupted from the detectives mouth as she felt the tip of her cock touch the back of her fiancée's throat. Jane was in pure ecstasy as Maura moved her mouth up and down the detective's shaft. The raven haired detective looked down at her beautiful fiancée and her gaze locked with hooded hazel eyes that were trained on her face.

"Oh God, Maura." Jane moaned at the sight. The raven haired woman knew she wouldn't last long. Between Maura's amazing mouth and actually watching the honey blonde, who was knelt on the floor in front of her, she could feel the familiar pressure building. She couldn't help but groan as she felt her fiancée flick her tongue around her. "Fuck!" Jane exclaimed as she felt the vibrations of Maura beginning to hum around her. The detective's orgasm hit her before she could even warm her lover.

"Shit, Maura!" The detective yelled as she reached her release and filled Maura's mouth. Jane could feel Maura swallowing everything the raven haired woman was giving her, milking the taller woman for everything she had.

Maura released the other woman with a pop and smirked up at her lover. Although she didn't stay knelt like that for long as Jane gently pulled her up off the floor and all but ripped the baby doll top/dress from the blonde's body, freeing her breasts, before crashing their mouths together. Jane could taste herself on the smaller woman's tongue and moaned into the honey blonde's mouth as she felt Maura grind herself against her still hard cock.

Jane easily picked up Maura, the latter wrapping her legs around the detective's slim waist. The raven haired detective carried the honey blonde over to their bed. The dark haired woman carefully laid doctor on her back in the middle of their bed, never breaking their kiss.

Eventually Jane broke their kiss and placed gentle kisses down to her chest and breasts. The raven haired woman latched on to a pink bud and began gently sicking and nibbling at it drawing the most delightful moans and groans (in Jane's opinion) from her blonde lover. The detective shifted her weight into one hand as the other moving to the other nipple tweaking and rolling it. The sound coming from Maura only increased as one of the blonde's hands tangled into Jane's hair while the other fisted the sheets.

It wasn't long before Maura was screaming Jane's name as her orgasm washed over her. But Jane didn't stop there. She was determined to make Maura feel amazing and without giving her fiancée time to come down from her orgasm Jane plunged to long slender fingers into Maura's soaked centre causing and extremely loud "Shit!" to tear from Maura's lips.

Jane released Maura's nipple and smiled down at the shorter woman as a low groan came from her. She loved when Maura swore when they were making love. It never failed to turn her on more then she already was. The tall detective started thrusting hard and fast immediately building the doctor back up again. "Fuck Jane!" The honey blonde screamed when Jane's thumb began circling the her clit as her fingers hit that sweet spot inside her lover.

The honey blonde's walls clenched around Jane's fingers telling her dark haired woman she was close. "Come for me, Maura." The detective commanded and with one last thrust Jane curled her fingers hitting the blonde's sweet spot and palming her clit simultaneously sending the panting woman over the edge and into another orgasm.

The dark haired detective felt the wetness flood her fingers as her fiancée screamed "Shit, Jane!" and slowed her thrusts allowing her lover to ride out her orgasm.

Maura laid there panting as she tried to regulate her breathing. She groaned at the emptiness she felt when Jane slowly slid her fingers from her sensitive core. Jane smiled lovingly as she watched her flushed future wife.

After a few minutes Maura was breathing relatively normal and she surprised Jane by quickly flipping them so the doctor was sitting just below Jane's still erect cock. She grinned down at Jane causing Jane to close her eyes and moan she knew what her fiancée had planned and her cock twitched at the thought of being inside her lover. Before Jane could open her eyes again she felt Maura shift her position seconds before Maura slid herself into Jane's penis.

Both women moaned at the feel of the other. Maura loved her Jane stretched and filled her as much as Jane loved the feeling of Maura's core around her. "Shit, Maura. You're so fucking tight." The dark haired detective moaned as her hands made their way to the honey blonde's breasts, tweaking them as she reached her destination.

This action caused Maura to roll her hips downwards. The honey blonde's pace started out slow as the two women found a rhythm that worked for them both. Even with the slow pace they set both women felt their climax's approaching fast and they knew they wouldn't last for long. Jane couldn't help but grin and Maura started moaning incoherently. She was pretty sure she knew what the honey blonde was trying to say but currently Maura was almost screaming nonsense, not that Jane minded in the slightest. If she was honest she felt a little smug that she was able to reduce her 'google mouth' fiancée to a moaning mess who couldn't string a sentence together.

With a few more thrusts both women came together. "Jane!" "Fuck, Maura!" They screamed at the same time. The couple were exhausted and Maura fell forwards on top of Jane, who was awake enough to catch the honey blonde she she didn't hurt herself. Jane allowed the smaller woman to curl into her. Jane didn't have the energy or will power to move the pair of them so she could remove herself from inside Maura. The detective simply pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around the woman's slender waist pulling her impossibly closer. Maura nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck in response to the woman's embrace.

"I love you, Jane." Maura mumbled into Jane's neck.

"I love you too, Maur." Jane told Maura before sleep consumed the pair. Both drifting of into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I didn't intend for this chapter to be filled with this amount of smut, I hope you guys don't mind. It's just kinda what came out as I wrote this chapter. It's my first time writing any smut in any of my stories so any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry again for not updating but I had to look after my fiancée Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Back To Work

It was now early Monday morning saw Jane and Maura cuddled together in their bed. Their long relaxing weekend was coming to an end but neither woman had given it much thought. They were sleeping peacefully until the shrill ringing of Maura's cell phone sounded around their bedroom. Jane couldn't help but groaned at the sound and try to snuggle further into the honey blonde she was holding. Maura reached for her phone, sliding the icon across the screen to answer before holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" Maura sleep filled voice said as she spoke into her phone. She listened for a couple of minutes before responding with. "Of course we will be there as soon as possible." Maura attempted to get out from under the covers but her bedmate had different ideas and tightened her hold on the doctor. "Come on, Jane. They need us to go into work."

Another groan came from the raven haired detective causing the honey blonde doctor to chuckle. "Maybe we should share a shower to save time." The doctor said to her fiancee before seductively swaying her hips as she walked into their en-suite bathroom. Jane leapt from the bed, wide awake, and followed the love of her life. She didn't need to be told twice about that.

Half an hour later found the two women pulling up outside a small, slightly run down house. Slowly the two climbed out of the car and started walking towards the building. The pair had to hold in their laughter as Frost ran out of the house, across the street and threw up. They knew it must have been bad since he hadn't thrown up for ages.

"You okay Frost?" Jane asked. The pair decided to see how their friend was before heading inside. The male detective simply nodded and continued to baulk. Maura decided to head inside while Jane stayed with Frost for a few minutes. The doctor couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the strong smell of blood that greeted her as she walked inside. She had to admit the smell even made her feel a little sick so she completely understood why Frost had been sick.

"Maura?" Korsak asked as she walked into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Dispatch called. They couldn't get hold of Dr Pike so they called me and Jane." The medical examiner explained to one of her closest friends. The pair smiled at each other before Maura turned her attention to the body in front of her.

As the honey blonde knelt down next to the female body she smiled hearing familiar footsteps approaching. The raven haired detective began speaking to Korsak and Frost about what they knew so far which wasn't a lot. There were no personal photo's or items belonging to the female or anyone else but they hadn't fully looked around upstairs yet. Finishing her examination of the body a while later Maura had already established the cause of death but her curiosity won out in the end and she opened the locket around the woman's neck. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth as she saw the photo inside.

"Maur? You okay?" Jane asked as she knelt beside her fiancee, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think she has a child Jane." The medical examiner stated. This gained the attention of Frost and Korsak as well as Jane. "Look." She stated turned the opened locket towards the raven haired detective.

"Shit." the detective muttered before she turned to Korsak. "There's a photo in her locket of her with a young girl. We need to search the house." Jane demanded quickly gaining the approval/agreement of the other two. As the detectives left the room taking the uniformed officers with them only Maura and the body was left. She listened intently at the various people shouting 'clear' from upstairs and she couldn't help but feel a little worried as she covered the body with a sheet. If this woman did have a young child she was alone somewhere after possibly witnessing her mother's death. It was then she heard a small cry from somewhere nearby.

Slowly and quietly the medical examiner stood up and took a look around the room. She noted only two places where a child could hide. Walking over to the nearest large cupboard she crouched and opened the doors finding it completely empty. She couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her. Maura walked slowly over to the other cupboard but stopped short as she heard another cry, louder this time, at the same time Jane walked into the room.

Maura turned and shushed the detective before she could even speak earning a confused look until the detective heard the crying as well. The medical examiner walked over to the second cupboard noticing it was open slightly. Once again she crouched near the doors and opened one side. This time instead of an empty cupboard she was met with a small girl curled into a ball, crying silently. Both women felt their hearts break a little at the sight before them.

"Hi." Maura greeted the distraught girl, making the child aware of their presence. The honey blonde couldn't help but feel bad when the girl flinched away from the sound of her voice. She looked back at her fiancee for a little help. Maura didn't socialize easily with people and had no experience with a scared child she didn't know.

"It's okay, honey." Jane said as she came to crouch next to Maura. "We're not going to hurt you. We are here to help." She explained to the young girl. Even though the young girl didn't know the two women in front of her she felt oddly calm and protected with them. "What's your name?" The detective asked.

"Sawah." She whispered as she looked fully at the two women in front of her. Jane looked at Maura for her to continue talking. The detective knew the honey blonde was nervous around children but she had always been great around TJ and she wanted her fiancee to realize how amazing she actually was.

"Hi Sarah. I'm Maura and this is Jane." The doctor introduced the them to the young girl. The pair watch as Sarah looks around and hesitates on whether or not to get out of her hiding spot or not. The couple cant help but smile at her before looking at each other having a silent conversation. Both women knew they weren't going to take her to the station for her to get stuck in some crummy home. They would take care of her until the case was over and a nice family and home was found. "You're safe, sweetie. We won't let anyone hurt you." The honey blonde promised the young girl extending her arm out as she did so. To both women's relief she girl took the doctors hand and allowed the woman to help her out of the cupboard but rather then standing near the two women Sarah surprised them by wrapping her arms around Maura's neck.

Maura acted on instinct, she assumed from being around TJ a lot, and wrapped the scared girl in her arms holding her as close as possible. The pair hated that the girl was scared and had most likely seen her mother killed. The honey blonde doctor tightened her hold as she felt and saw the girl flinch when other footsteps sounded and were clearly coming closer.

"Jane, we can't fin..." Korsak started but cut his sentence short when he noticed the girl in Maura's arms.

"Maura found her." Jane stated before turning to her fiancee. "I'm going to pack some things for her. You gonna be okay?" Receiving a nod in response she began to walk towards the door.

"Jane." Maura called after her when she noticed Sarah was still tense and had buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm going to get Sarah in the car and calmed down before we take her home." The raven haired detective nodded but both women found Korsak still hadn't moved out of the doorway.

"You can't take her home. She needs to go to the station. That's the protocol." He told them but found himself on the receiving end of two angry glares.

"This child has been through enough today. We are not giving her over to the system when she is scared already." Jane informed the older detective. She knew he was right but over her dead body would she put Sarah through that.

"Cavanaugh won't like it." Frost said. He understood why they were doing what they were doing but they were also professionals at work and were letting their emotions over rule their brains.

"I don't care." Surprising everyone this response came from Maura as she took a step forward.

Korsak took another look at their determined faces and stepped aside allowing them to pass muttering "Okay, your funeral." as they made their way out of the room. Neither woman looked back at him and after another ten minutes the trio were on their way back to the couples house. Both Jane and Maura knew it would be hard juggling caring for Sarah and working the case but they would figure something out. First however they wanted to get some things for Sarah while she was staying with them and let the girl change her clothes. Maura figured the girls mother had died sometime last night at least ten to eleven hours ago and if the young girl had been hiding since then she was likely in yesterdays clothes and very hungry. They would take care of Sarah first and then deal with work and Cavanaugh.

 **Author's Note: My apologies for this chapter coming late, I hope you guys like it. I have been amazed with the response my story has gotten. 185 follows and 63 favourites. Not to mention lots of lovely reviews. I thought I would be writing this so for so many people to like what I am actually writing is a little overwhelming but I love it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	6. Jane's Promise

After a quick trip to the shop to get Sarah some clothes and things to keep her occupied Jane and Maura decided to take her to the station. While Maura was waiting in the car with the girl she noticed a few dirt marks and stains on the little girls clothes. Since neither woman wanted to risk contamination evidence they decided Maura with the help of Suzie would process her clothes while Jane went and handled Cavanaugh.

As the car pulled unti the station car park the duo noticed Sarah flinch a little bit. "Sarah?" Jane called out to the girl. "You okay?" Sarah simply nodded to the detective and the two women knew she wouldn't answer them verbally yet. She was clearly scared of something and neither Jane nor Maura wanted to push her into talking. Instead the detective and medical examiner got out of the car. While Maura got Sarah, Jane gathered the things they had bought so the girl would be comfortable.

The trio went in the back entrance to the morgue and Maura was glad she called ahead and had Suzie palce the boyd in cold storage. She didn't want Sarah to have to see her mother's body. Again. The little girl in the honey blonde's arms had been traumatized enough. Jane placed the bag of things in Maura's office before heading back to the two. The raven haired woman gave Sarah a small, reassuring smile before turning to her fiancee.

"I'm going to deal with Cavanaugh." She stated. "Get it over with." Maura nodded to her but as she reached the door a small voice stopped her.

"Will I be taken away?" The voice asked and Jane turned to find Sarah looking at her with sad eyes, while Maura looked close to tears. Jane knew then that her and Maura were getting too attached to the young girl, especially since her being with them would only be temperary but she couldn't help but care about this innocent little girl.

"No, honey." Jane answered. She would fight tooth and nail to have this girl stay with them. She didn't care how much she would have to shout at Cavanaugh or Child Protective Services. "I won't let that happen. Okay?" she assured the girl and she meant it. She didn't care how long it took but this little girl would be leaving the station with them. Jane smiled at Maura, who had tears in her eyes and a look of love and devotion on her face.

"Pwomise?" Sarah asked the raven haired detective.

"I promise." Jane answered the little girl. Giving the pair one last smile she headed out of the morgue and to the elevators. Stepping into the elevator and pushing the botton for the bullpen she wasn't looking forward to this conversation with her boss but like hell would she quit until he promise she could take Sarah home with her and Maura.

She stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen. Both Korsak and Frost gave her an apologetic look before she heard "Rizzoli! My office! Now!" Sighing deeply she headed towards her boss' office. The moment she stepped inside the door Cavanaugh spoke again, while the short woman sat with him looked at her.

Jane shut the door without turning around and Sean Cavanaugh immediately started speaking again. "Just what the hell were you thinking Rizzoli!?" He asked her. But didn't give her a chance to answer before he carried on speaking. "Taking the child to your home! She should have been brought straight here so a suitable home could be found for her. This is completely against protocol." He rambled but Jane had had enough.

"I was thinking about calming an extremely distraught toddler who had lost her mother." She snapped. Her tone showing her annoyance. "Me and Maura didn't take her to our house. I went to buy some clothes and activities for her, while she sat in the car with Maura. It may be against protocol but I was not traumatizing that girl anymore then she already was." Jane stated. The detective noticed while Cavanaugh's expression remained hard the social worker had softened a little. _Maybe this will be easier then I thought._ Jane thought to herself.

"Where is the girl now? We need to talk to her and find a home for her." Cavanaugh asked/stated.

"A home had already been found for her." Jane stated as she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Me and Maura will take her in." She could see her boss was about to argue the point so decided to cut him off. "No home will take Sarah in anyway." She said. Jane had expected Cavanaugh to answer her but it was the social worker.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because Maura told me in the car she thinks she's seen a similar murder connected to mob activity." Jane said and a look of understanding came across the woman's face. "If they realize Sarah is still around they will come after her." She told the two for clarification. More for Cavanaugh's benefit then for the social workers.

The brunette woman turned to face Cavanaugh after Jane said this. "She's right. If there is any possibility of a mob connection then people will refuse to take the girl in. Even group homes." She explained. She then turned back to Jane. Is ee no reason why you can not have temporary guardianship if Sarah. I even have the paperwork with me if you are prepared to fill it all out?" She asked. Jane couldn't help but smirk at her less then satisfied boss. Clearly Sean Cavanaugh wasn't happy with Jane taking the girl but she had made a promise to Sarah and she intended to keep it.

"Of course." Jane told the social worker. "Why don't you follow me. I live with my fiancee sos he will need to sign the papers as well." The detective informed the social worker.

The brunette stood and walked closer to the detective. "I'm Elizabeth Cooper, by the way." She introduced herself. Jane shook the brunette's outstretched hand, smiling gently at her as she did.

"Jane Rizzoli." She stated. "My fiancee is Dr Maura Isles." She said introducing both herself and Maura before she felt Cavanaugh's office, Elizabeth following behind her.

* * *

Not long afterwards the three women were stood in Maura's office with Sarah coloring on the couch not far away. "Okay." Elizabeth stated before sliding another form over to them. "I just need you both to sign this and then Sarah will be free to go home with you." She told the pair. Both Maura and Jane signed immediately after reading the form through. Both were eager to get home and get Sarah settled.

Elizabeth checked everything was signed and in order before standing and shaking the engaged couples hands. "Well that's all. I will ring you later in the week to arrange a time for me to come and see how Sarah has settled in." She smiled at the pair before taking her leave.

"That went better then I expected." Maura said to her fiancee. "What happened with Cavanaugh?" She asked. Jane frowned a little at the mention of her boss. While he was usually supportive and probably would be after the shock of everything wore off, his clear dislike for Jane taking the toddler home was still fresh in her mind.

Jane couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. "He wasn't happy we offered to take in Sarah." She told the honey blonde before her eyes settled on the toddler coloring. "No idea why though. Did you figure out how old she is?" The detective asked. When they had asked Sarah in the car earlier they had been met with silence.

"Yeah. She's four and a half." Maura informed the detective. "Once I can figure out her mom's identity, I can get her records and find out when birthday is." The doctor whispered to her fiancee. Jane smiled at her. The raven haired woman could tell her fiancee was quickly becoming attached to the girl, possibly even growing to love her. Jane could see a mile off that it was going to break the honey blonde's heart when social services found a permanent home for the young brunette girl. Although Jane had to admit to herself that she was growing to care for the girl, maybe a little more then she should.

"Sarah." Jane called out to the girl. The little brunette lifted her head immediately. "Let's get home." She said and after helping Sarah pack up her things the trio left the building to head home. But they all became lost in thought. Sarah hoping the two women would be kind and let her stay as she was growing to like them, Maura praying Sarah settled in well and Jane trying to think of a solution so they either didn't become too attached to little Sarah or they could keep her with them.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for mot updating in so long guys. I know this chapter is a little short and possible a bit jumpy but I will be uploading another chapter in a few days as an apology. Thank you for all the support (reviews). Hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
